The Goddaughter
by The Songbird of 1996
Summary: A fanfic of Criminal Minds about Spencer Reid's goddaughter. After her mother dies, Spencer has to take her in. This is the story of her life as a teenager with a Dad in the B.A.U., and Spencer adjusting to having a teenage daughter.I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

Chapter 1 - Reunited  
>~oOo~<br>A young man walked through the doors of the B.A.U. He was tall, and skinny. The early morning sun shined on his light, cinnamon brown hair. His amber eyes sparkled with confidence. It was none other than Dr. Spencer Reid, and he knew today was going to be a good day.

"Morning doctor.", greeted by the peppy and always colorful Penelope Garcia.

"Good morning P."

"You haven't called me 'P' in a long time. What brings on the good mood?" she asked.

"I just feel like today is gonna be a good day." he smilied brightly. He suddenly felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Derek Morgan, his bright white smile standing out on his dark skin.

"Now Reid, didn't we discuss what would happen if you kept flritin' with P?"he laughed. Spencer and Penelope chimed in.

"What's so funny?", a voice rang out. The three turned to see a short, pretty young woman with blonde hair that was shimmering in the sun that was streaming through the windows of the bullpen.

"Nothing JJ. Derek is just giving Reid the old stay-away-from-my-woman speech.", Penelope giggled.

"Oh, I see." JJ said being to giggle a little herself. After a moment of laughing with Penelope, she recomposed herself and turned to Spencer, laughter still in her bright blue eyes. "Hey, Spence, there's some people here to see you.". Spencer stopped laughing and turned to JJ.

"Who are they?" he inquired.

"You'll just have to find out." JJ replied, a smug, I-know-something-you-don't grin playing on her lips. Spencer sighed.

"Where are they?"

"One is at your desk and the other went to the snack machine and should be back in a minute." Spencer sighed again and turned away from his friends and toward his was a woman sitting on his desk, her face was turned away from him. She had short, black hair in in pixie cut. When he approached his desk he cleared his throat, and she turned her looked frimiliar , but he couldn't place hr face. Her jade eyes seemed to dance with excitement and joy. The ebony skin on her bare arms seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. She smiled at him. The warmth the radiating from that smile made him feel something he hadn't felt in years. He felt the way he had only ever felt when he was around HER. How could he be such an idot? He felt so niave for not noticing sooner!

"Z?", he asked in amazement, "Zoe DiLuci? Is that really you?" her smiled widened.

"How ya doin' kid?"

"Oh my gosh, it is you!", he cheerfully exclaimed. Zoe hopped off the desk and wrapped Spencer in a tight hug. "I have missed you so much." he said pulling her closer.

"I've missed you too, kid."

"What are you doing here?"

"I left Phobos." she said, voice triumphant yet frightened.

"Then where's Cor-"

"Hey Spencer." a medium height woman with blonde hair, and crystal blue. When Zoe pulled away from Spencer, the woman's face turned bright red. "Oh! I am so sorry. I don't mean to interrupt." Spencer stifled a laugh as the blonde woman got redder and redder.

"It's okay. No harm done." Zoe answered with a smile, "Hi, I'm Zoe DiLuci. I'm one of Spencer's friend's from high school."

"Ashley Seaver." she said, extending her hand, "I work with Spencer."

"Pleasure." Zoe said, shaking Ashley's hand.

"Sorry to interrupt, but as I was asking, where's Cor-"

"Mom?" a pleasantly high voice rang. Spencer turned toward the doors to see a teenage girl. She was tall, and slender. Her dark, springy curls fell into her milk chocolate eyes framed with long thick eyelashes. The dark amber skin of her face was dotted with freckles, especially across her nose and cheeks, which looked as if the they had been lightly kissed by roses. The second she saw Spencer, her full, naturally red lips spread into a wide smile. At that moment she looked exactly like Zoe. Like her mother.

"Cornelia?" Spencer exclaimed. With those words, Cornelia run toward him and locked him in a hug. He picked her up and spun her around. When he set her back on the ground and pulled away from her. "Goodnight! You look exactly like your mom!" Zoe grinned widely hearing that.

"Well I am her daughter aren't I?" she replied, her voice was like ringing bells. She hugged him again "I missed you Dad." she said, just loud enough or everyone to hear.

"HOLD UP!" Derek exclaimed, "This is YOUR daughter? She has to be at least 18!"

"16 actually." said Cornelia, interrupting Derek tirade.

"Okay, fine, 16 but still, your only 31! That would she was born when you were..." Derek paused for a moment to think, counting on his fingers, "You were 15 when she was born!"

"Derek!" Spencer shouted, "I'm not really her dad!"

"Then why did she call you 'Dad'?"

"It's just a nickname."

"Cornelia's father is still in California or all that we know." Zoe interjected.

"Besides, I'm too cute to be his kid." Cornelia said, feeling just a tad forgotten.

"Cornelia-Independence!"

"Mom, I was joking." Spencer chuckled. He hadn't heard Zoe use Cornelia's whole frist name in a long time.

"Okay, okay." Spencer said, trying to get everyone's attention, "Let me explain my visitors. This is Zoe Liliana DiLuci. I've known her since high school, and she was really my only friend. The summer after I turned 15, I came home for a the summer. I meet up with Zoe just after she had a little girl" he chuckled, "In fact, this girl" said, placing his hand on Cornelia's shoulder. "This is Cornelia-Independence Lucinda DiLuci."

"And to you she is?" Derek asked, becoming impatient.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my goddaughter."


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye

Chapter 2: Goodbye  
>~oOo~<br>"Seeing Spencer was great!" Zoe said, driving away from the B.A.U. to their new apartment.  
>"Yeah, but he forgot something." Cornelia said in disappointment. "My 16th birthday. Which is today."<br>"Oh, sweetheart." Zoe took Cornelia's hand in hers. Cornelia let a single tear escape her eyes. Zoe pulled into the parking space in front of the apartment. Cornelia started to cry even more. Ever since Zoe could remember Spencer sent Cornelia something for her birthday, and Zoe knew that it was that he didn't give her something, because Cornelia had never cared about the material things, it was the fact he didn't say anything. Zoe slowly got out of the car, and shut the door so Cornelia could cry in peace. Zoe then, fast as lighting, whipped out her phone and dialed Spencer's number. It rang twice before he picked up.  
>"Hey Zo!" he answer cheerfully.<br>"Hey kid." She answered, not as cheerfully, "Spencer, I think you forgot to tell Cornie something." Spencer was quiet for a moment. Suddenly there was a large gasp on the other end on the line.  
>" Oh… My… God! I forgot her birthday!" Spencer exclaimed, his voice in a mixture of panic and guilt.<br>"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner!" Zoe replied, letting as much acid seep into her voice as she could. "She is sitting in the car bawling. You might want to call her."  
>"Oh gosh! I feel awful!"<br>"Tell her that." She snapped, "I'm gonna start unpacking. Call her."  
>"The second we hang up." He replied.<br>"Okay. Bye kid."  
>"Bye."<br>"Hey"  
>"Yeah?"Spencer asked.<br>"Love you."  
>"Love you too, Zo." he replied. She smiled to herself. Zoe heard a click on the other end, and hung up. She started toward to door and unlocked it. She stepped inside and shut the door behind her. She walked into the living room and paused. She wanted to take this moment in. She finally had the feeling of security. She no longer had to walk into her house and fear her husband. No longer had fear for her daughter's life. For her own life. She could finally feel safe in her in her own home.<br>"Ciao la mia bella amante." Zoe's blood ran cold. She felt the color drain from her face. She knew that voice. Before she could turn around, something hard hit her in the back of her head. A icy pain shot from her neck. Then suddenly, everything went black.  
>~oOo~<br>Spencer dialed as fast as could. It rang three times, each time he became more, and more anxious. A sobbing girl picked up the phone.  
>"H-h-hello?" she stammered.<br>"Hey Cornie, its Spencer." Hearing her cry made him feel even worse. He hated to hear her cry. "Honey I am so sorry. I totally forgot." She calmed down a little.  
>It's ok. It's not like you meant to." She sniffled, making him feel even worse.<br>"I owe you a huge apology, so how bout dinner and a movie tonight? Anything you want to eat, any movie you want to see on me."  
>"Sounds good." She giggled, he instantly felt better.<br>"So, see you at six sharp?"  
>"Sure." She replied, "Stay on the phone so I can tell mom the plan."<br>"Okay." Spencer smiled to himself. So far today has been perfect. No cases, the sun was shining brilliantly, and he is going to spend the evening with his favorite 16-year-old.  
>"You still there Spence?" she asked.<br>""Yeah." He replied, startled a little by the abrupt ending to his daze. He then realized what she had called him. Spence. That makes 3 people in the world that called him "Spence". JJ, his godson Henry, and Cornie. Suddenly he heard a sharp gasp from Cornelia's end. There was someone else there. Someone Cornelia was scared enough of to say nothing.  
>"Ciao mia figlia bella." The other person, a man, said. Spencer's heart stopped. It was as if the Earth had stopped revolving. He knew that voice. He heard a loud thud, and a muffled cry. "Why hello, Spencer. How have you been." Spencer said nothing. "Well things are about to get worse for you, Zoe, and Cornelia. See you soon." Spencer couldn't move, speak, or even breathe. His perfect day was becoming his worst nightmare. "Ciao." Said the voice. Just before the line went dead he heard the most horrible, terrifying, blood-curdling scream he had ever heard.<br>"Cornelia."  
>~oOo~<br>Zoe woke to the sight of Cornelia, gagged, and bound to a stool. She was unconscious, and there was something red in her hair. Blood.  
>"Leave her alone you bastard! It's me you want! Leave her out of this!" She tried to stand, but her arms and legs were tied together with zip ties.<br>"This has everything to do with her as it does you!" a voice boomed. A man got in Zoe's face. His crystal blue eyes shimmering with rage, hatred, and sinister excitement. The sun kissed skin of his face was streaked with bloody scratches. His mahogany hair was matted and stringy, making him look wild. His chapped and bloody lips spread into to a crooked smile, making him look insane. She knew his face. She knew his voice. It was her husband, Cornelia's father. He was Phobos DiLuci. "You get to watch her suffer before you die." He laughed. Now Cornelia was awake. She saw the man and started trembling fiercely. Crystal tears fell from her milk chocolate eyes. She tried to scream, but the cloth gag was to tight, and thick for sound to escape it. She began to cry harder. Phobos turned from Zoe to Cornelia. He took a hand full of Cornelia's hair and yanked her head back. Cornelia screamed again, in pain, fear, and vain. "Are you ready to feel pain like you have never felt?" He whispered, exposing his yellow, cracked teeth. He let go of her hair and pulled a knife out of the back pocket of his dirty blue jeans. He took the knife and cut the back of Cornelia's shirt open, exposing the skin. Phobos, still smiling wickedly turned to his ex wife. "She is your little angel, yes?"he asked. At this point Zoe was crying. "Well let's make her look like one." A nails-against-a-blackboard scream was audible from Cornelia's lips, tears rushed down her face as her father started to carve shapes into her back.  
>~oOo~<br>Spencer was in the passenger's seat of a black SUV, its sirens wailing.  
>"Can't this thing go any faster?" Spencer exclaimed, his voice shaking. He felt a hand on his shoulder from the backseat.<br>"We'll get to them in time." JJ assured him. Derek was jerking, and turning the steering wheel wildly, weaving through traffic.  
>"We'll be there in 5 minutes." Derek said.<br>"A lot can happen in 5 minutes." Spencer replied, biting his lower lip until it was bloody.  
>~oOo~<br>Cornelia breathed heavily, no longer able to scream. Phobos smiled, admiring his gruesome work. Zoe could do nothing, but lay there, bound, on the ground. The white carpet was forever stained with crimson blood. Cornelia's blood.  
>"You son of a bitch! She's just a child!" Zoe screamed hoarsely.<br>"You said she was your angel, I just gave the appearance of one." He sneered. He picked up the stool and turned Cornelia around so her back was facing Zoe. When Phobos stepped away, Zoe couldn't rip her eyes from the horrid sight before her. Two bloody shapes were carved into Cornelia's back. After a moment Zoe realized what they were. Tears flowed painfully from her eyes. The shapes were angel wings. They weren't deep enough to make her lose so much blood that it would eventually kill her, but deep enough that they would make ugly scars. "Do you see? I made her an angel." Phobos laughed even harder than he was.  
>"Just let her go. Leave her alone." Zoe demanded.<br>"No because she is the reason we didn't make it. She killed our relationship!"  
>"No you did!" Zoe screamed, "You beat her every day! You had me living in terror! I couldn't take it anymore! So I left! It was your fault, Phobos, yours and yours alone!" Phobos' face turned red with rage. You pulled a revolver from his back pocket. He walked over to Cornelia, turned her around so she was facing her mother, and once again pulled her hair and yanked her head back, making her look at her mother. Cornelia's eyes flashed from the revolver to her mother , and realized what her father was about to do. She started to cry again. She screamed as loud she could, but she could not be heard, the gag still tied over her mouth. Phobos lowered mouth to Cornelia's ear.<br>"I will make you suffer, as I have suffered, knowing the love of my life had taken you and ran away from me." he whispered, " First, I'm going to kill her. Then, your beloved Spencer. Next, that boy you would sneak off with all time, Dmitri. After him, your brother, you'll know of him soon, I'm sure. And last, but not least, after everyone you love is dead, I'm going to kill you." Phobos then turned to Zoe. Cornelia screamed and cried as hard has she could. She was shaking violently, trying with all might to pull away from him. "Ciao, mi bella amante." Phobos said to Zoe. He pulled the trigger of the revolver, a loud bang, and a horrible scream filling the air.  
>~oOo~<br>As the SUV pulled in front of the apartment, Spencer was the first one out.  
>"Reid wait! " Derek called, but he couldn't. Knowing that they could be hurt or possibly… Spencer couldn't wait. He blew through the door like shot out of a gun. Spencer began frantically calling names.<br>"Zoe! Cornelia!" Spencer yelled, his voice echoing through the apartment. "Zoe! Cornelia!" Tears began to stream down his face. He turned toward the living room. Derek was standing in front of the doorway. He must have come in when Spencer was looking everywhere else. "Let me past." Spencer whispered, deathly calm.  
>"No. It's nothing you need to see."<br>"Morgan, please."  
>"No." In a almost a dream-like state ,somehow, he got past Morgan. Spencer nearly dropped to his knees. There was blood all over the floor, the crimson forever stained the pearl. Cornelia was tied to a stool, her shirt cut in the back, exposing her skin which was bloody and cut badly. He couldn't move. There was too much blood on the floor for her to still be alive. Suddenly, as if God had heard his thoughts of doubt, Cornelia's eyes fluttered open. Spencer ran to her. As he got closer he realized that there were shapes carved into her back. They were angel wings. He stopped again half way there. That's when Cornelia noticed he was in the room. She started to cry fiercely, tugging at her restraints. The more she pulled, the more the zip ties cut into her wrists. Spencer ran toward her again. He cut the zip ties on her arms and legs, and took off the gag.<br>"Spencer!" she hoarsely cried, falling into him. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to avoid the cuts on her back. Spencer looked around for something to cover her with, and found a blanket. He rocked her slowly, trying to hold back his own tears. Then Spencer remembered something.  
>"Zoe." He whispered. He looked around, and so did Cornelia, not remembering what had happened. A hoarse, terrified scream ripped through the silence and Spencer felt Cornelia crumple and go limp in his arms. His eyes fell on what Cornelia saw. Tears rushed from his eyes now. The horror of what he was seeing took away all his composure. "Oh God!" he screamed, "No! Please, no!" The tears took over him now, and only thing anyone could hear was the sound of a man in crying shear agony, and sound of two hearts breaking. For lying on the floor, in puddle of blood and blood staining her turquoise t-shirt, just over her heart, was Zoe DiLuci… Dead.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Memory

Chapter 3: Memory  
>~oOo~<br>Cornelia's eyes fluttered open. Harsh white light shone into them. I'm dead ,she thought, I must be. She heard a faint beep that sounded in a steady rhythm. There was something in her nose, and something stuck in her hand. The light began to dim a little, and she saw a face, and on that face were two bright, blue eyes that shimmered with hate, rage, and sinister excitement.  
>"Hello, my little angel.", she knew the voice. The steady beeps began to quicken. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing was heard. "Are you prepared to die?" he asked, the corners of mouth turning upward into a cruel smile. Her body began to shiver violently. His huge hands reached toward his back pocket.<br>"Phobos, please." She begged. He pulled a knife out of his pocket, incrusted in blood.  
>"Goodbye, little angel." Phobos hoisted the knife above his head and swiftly, like lightening, he brought it down over her chest. The rapidly paced beep turned into a long one, and a horrible scream filled Cornelia's ear. She soon realized it was her own.<br>She shot upright, still screaming. The beeeeeeeeeeeep still ringing loudly in her ears. A young woman rushed in. She grabbed Cornelia's shoulders.  
>"Sweetheart! You are alright. You're in the hospital. Just calm down!" Cornelia stopped screaming , breathing heavily. Her vision began to blur and darken around the edges. " Honey can you hear me?" the woman asked. "Doctor!" she called.<br>"Spencer" Cornelia cried, tears escaping her eyes. Suddenly she saw nothing but black.  
>~oOo~<br>Spencer sat down the hall from Cornelia's room in the waiting room with Derek, JJ, Penelope, and Ashley. His face was in his hands. Tears were silently streaming down his face as Penelope rubbed soothing circles on his back.  
>" What am I gonna tell her when she wakes up?" Spencer thought aloud.<br>"The truth. " Penelope answered," I'm sure she can take the truth. She's strong, and very, very brave. Just tell her the truth." Spencer looked up into her big, Bambi brown eyes. They were full of compassion, and understanding.  
>"Thank you." He whispered. She kissed him on the forehead.<br>" Any time, sweet thang." She giggled. He half-heartedly smiled back. When he felt the tears returning, he placed his face in his hands once again. He suddenly heard a horror-movie-worthy scream. He jumped to his feet. He knew that scream.  
>"Cornelia" he said, and before Derek even had time to get up to stop him he was out the door and halfway down the hall. Derek was able to catch him before he got to Cornelia's room.<br>"Dammnit Morgan! Move!" Spencer shouted, his face pale with fear.  
>"Reid, calm down and wait a second. There is nothing you can do for her right now, so just calm down and let the doctors do their jobs." Derek spoke, his heavy hands on Spencer shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. Spencer nodded, but was still uneasy.<br>"Mr. Reid." Dr. White called from down the hall." I need to speak with you." Derek let Spencer go and he half ran to the man dressed in white at the end of the hall.  
>"Is she okay?" Spencer asked, his voice heavy with fear, worry, and anguish.<br>"We think she had a nightmare. It is probably a hallucination from the narcotics, but because of the psychological trauma, it might be anticipated that she will have more of them." Spencer nodded at the doctor's analyses. " She always pulled her IV out so she bloody up her hand pretty bad, but that isn't anything that won't heal in a few days." Spencer nodded again, almost robotically. He just wanted to see her. To see with his own two eyes, that again were beginning to blur and water with tears, that she was okay. Well, physically anyway. He wanted to see she was breathing, and hear that her heart was still beating. He didn't want to just be told this; he wanted to know in his heart. "Now she also has a slight concussion," Dr. White went on, "due to the blow on the on the back of her head. The lacerations on her back, will take some time to heal, and well leave very," the doctor paused, looking for the right way to continue, "cruel reminders. As for the psychological part of her, you might want to think about sending her to a shrink." Spencer again nodded.  
>"Can I see her?" he asked his voice shaking, a few diamond tears escaping his amber eyes.<br>"Of course." Dr. White replied, caution in his deep green ones.  
>"Thank you." Spencer said as turned towards his goddaughter's room. He could barely walk in, knees about to give out. As he went forward, his heart broke a million times over. She was connected to tubes, and machines. The steady beat of the heart monitor rang sharply in his ears. He had to use the wall to get to the chair next to Cornelia's bed. He slowly sat down, and the dams broke. Loud sobs escaped his throat. He scooted the chair the closer to the bed, and gently took her small, slender hand into his. He leaned his head lightly on his hand. "Please wake up , Cornelia, wake up." Spencer silently pleaded. "Please wake up."<br>~oOo~  
>Cornelia's eyes fluttered open once again, but this time that light was not as harsh on her eyes. There was still a beeping but it was not has loud. She realized that the first time she woke up it was a nightmare. There was still something in her hand and something in nose. Her eyes franticly darted around, looking for anything familiar; Cornelia saw a head of short, burnt umber hair.<br>"Spencer." She whispered. Spencer lifted his head, reveling his big honey brown eyes. Tears were running down his slender face.  
>"Cornelia." He whispered. "Oh, thank God!" he exclaimed. He sat on the edge of Cornelia's bed, lightly kissed her forehead. "I'm so glad your okay." He rested his nose on Cornelia's forehead, tears still rolling down his face. Cornelia used her free hand to hug him around his waist. Her back hurt like hell, but she didn't care. She needed him close to her, she needed know he was really there, and this wasn't a dream or some awful nightmare.<br>"What are you doing in Las Vegas?" Cornelia asked. Spencer pulled away from her.  
>"We aren't in Vegas, love. We're in Quantico." Worry and confusion were clear on his pale face.<br>"Why am I in Quantico?" She inquired, her eyebrow half-raised. Spencer began to sweat a little. Why wouldn't she remember moving to Virginia? This is bad, he thought, This is really, really bad.  
>"Cornelia, what's the last thing you remember before walking up."<br>" My and mom were packing to move to… well move here I guess." Spencer could tell she was starting to get scared. Her eyebrows furrowed a little. "Wait, where is my mom?" More tears began to spill down Spencer's whiting face. You have to tell her! Spencer's head screamed Tell her!  
>"Sweetheart she's…" his voice broke" She's… Dead." Cornelia's face dropped. Tears began to blur her vision. The heart monitor beeps began to quicken, she breathed in short, rapid puffs.<br>"This isn't funny Spence. I want to see my mom." A large sob escaped her throat, "I want to see her now."  
>"Cornelia," Spencer began, looking into her chocolate eyes with his honey," Phobos found you, and your mom when you guys moved to Quantico. He-" Spencer broke off again, he bit into his lower lip hard and continued, "He hurt you really bad and ki-" He stopped again, "He killed her. Cornelia, I'm so sorry." Cornelia couldn't hold her tears any longer. Her body began to shiver as if she had been in the snow and cold for hours. Loud sobs ripped through her throat, and clears diamonds flowed from her eyes. Spencer carefully wrapped her into hug, and rocked her slowly. "Shh, sweetheart. It's okay, everything will be okay." He wanted to cry right along with her, but he had to stay strong for her.<br>"I was there right?" she asked through her tearful gasps.  
>"Yes, you were there" Spencer replied slowly.<br>"Then why can't I remember anything? If I was there why can't I remember what happened?"  
>"Sometimes when people go through traumatic experiences, they don't remember what happened. You will remember, but it will take she time."<br>"Every second I don't remember, is another second he has to get away with-"She couldn't go on. She completely broke down. Spencer just sat there, and rocked her gently. After what seemed like forever ever she was asleep. Spencer lightly laid her head back on the pillow. He got off the of her bed and shuffled toward the couch in her room. He sat down and rain his long fingers through his light brown hair. There was a light knock on the door. Ashley popped her light blonde head in the door.  
>"Hey, Reid. We're gonna get going, but call if you need anything. We will try and stop by tomorrow."<br>"Thank you, Ashley." He whispered. She nodded and left. He leaned back on the couch. He had already filled out the paperwork so he could stay the night. Now the only problem was sleeping. Or so he thought. The second he closed his eyes, and black filled his vision, fatigue over came him and he drifted right to sleep.  
>~oOo~<br>Cornelia was tied to a stool with zip ties. Someone had her by her hair. She was facing her mother. A man was pulling her hair, and the man was her father. He had something in his hand. A revolver. Her eyes flashed from the gun to her mother, and back again. Cornelia knew in her heart what he was about to do. He leaned in close to Cornelia's ear. The words he whispered were just mumbles, Then he said a name. "Dimitri." He slithered. The rest of the words were just a jumble of sounds. Phobos pointed the gun toward Zoe. Cornelia fought and struggled with all she had. Zoe mouthed something to her frightened little girl. I love you. A loud bang was the only thing she could her, and the only thing she could she was her mother, Zoe DiLuci, On the ground, dead.  
>~oOo~<br>Spencer was awakened by a shrill scream. He jumped off the couch and sat on the edge of Cornelia's bed. "What is it?" he asked franticly, but all Cornelia could do was throw her arms around Spencer's long, slender neck. She sobbed into his shoulder as he carefully wrapped his arms around his crying goddaughter. Dr. White entered the room.  
>"Is everything okay?" he asked.<br>"Yeah." Spencer replied, "She just had a nightmare." Cornelia continued to soak Spencer peridot shirt. Spencer notices something in Cornelia's hair. Spencer easily tilted her chin up to get a look at her. Spencer let out a shaky gasp. Cornelia's bangs had completely turned gray. Sliver greatly contrasted with the onyx of Cornelia's hair. Spencer held her close, trying so hard not to touch her freshly cut back.  
>"He's gonna kill-" She broke off into another loud sob.<br>"How's going to kill who?" Spencer asked.  
>"Phobos is going to kill Dimitri!"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Dimitri

Chapter 4 : Dimitri

After the nurse was done with his tedious checking and adjust, and left, Spencer got off the small couch and lightly sat on the edge of Cornelia's bed. She was staring up at the ceiling. He tried to read her expression, attempting to figure out what she was thinking.

Fifteen minutes passed and he still had no clue. 'I should be better at this', he thought, ' I am a profiler for goddess sake, and I can't read a sixteen-year-old girl?', but he knew why couldn't profiler her. He didn't want to. He hated profiling people he knew. Profiling a killer is one thing,but a friend, his goddaughter? That is a completely different matter.

"Why are you profiling me Spencer?" Spencer was jostled from his thoughts by a pair of striking brown eyes looking into his amber ones through silver bangs.

"I-I'm not." he replied.

"One of the things I love about you Spence, is your a REALLY bad liar." she smiled. Her eyes had a slight twinkle to them as she smiled. At this moment, Spencer noticed that her eyes were similar to his. In fact, they were practically identical. They were even the same color that his were when he was sixteen. "What?" Cornelia asked.

" Your eyes are just extremely identical to mine." Spencer replied.

" They aren't even the same color." Cornelia stated, very puzzled.

" My eyes started out a dark brown, and as I got older, my eyes got lighter and lighter. By the time I was twenty-four, they were the hazel like they are now."

"Oh." ,Cornelia said, " Maybe it's just a coincidence."

" I don't believe in coincidences."

" Well the only way it couldn't be a coincidence is if we were related, and we aren't.". The wheels in Spencer's head began to turn. He knew they weren't related, but the that's the only thing that could explain the uncannily identical their eyes were. " So why we're you profiling me?" Cornelia asked, once again interrupting her godfather's thoughts.

" Because I was wondering what you were thinking." Spencer replied, "You haven't talked to anyone since yesterday."

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"My nightmare." Cornelia's face slightly drained of color at the thought of the terror that had plagued her dreams the previous night.

"What about it?" Spencer inquired.

"About what," she paused at her father's name, a little more of the color draining out of her dark amber skin, "he said about Dimitri."

"Who is Dimitri exactly?" Spencer asked. She thought about it for a second trying to remember and find the right words.

"He is a really good friend. My only friend really." Cornelia answered, "All the other kids were afraid of my dad. He was the only one who didn't care that my dad was insane. He stuck by me." she paused a moment, again trying to recall details from her past, "His dad was the same way as mine, so we kinda bonded over that" a fond smile spread over her lips, "He truly was my only friend."

"Do you know why Phobos would want to kill him?" Spencer instantly regretted saying Phobos' name. Another bit of color escaped Cornelia's face. She regained her composure, and continued.

"I think because no matter how much-" Cornelia took in a steady breath, "Phobos threatened him, he didn't desert me." she paused again, "He wants to kill him because he wasn't afraid of him."

"Do you remember anything about him? Last name, his parents' name, current address or phone number?" Cornelia's face was instantly focused, the wheels in her head spinning. A few minutes passed after she heaved a heavy sigh. Frustration creeped onto her face.

"No, I don't" the frustration swiftly turned to anger, "I don't remember anything! I don't remember past yesterday! I'm completely useless!" she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. She started to cry .Spencer sighed and lightly rested his hand on Cornelia's shoulder.

"Your not useless Sunflower." Cornelia lifted her head just enough so that Spencer could see her tear filled eyes.

"What did you call me?" she sniffled, confusion apparent on her face.

"Sorry. I forgot you don't remember." Cornelia lifted her head and rested her chin on her knees.

"If that's not irony, then I don't know what is." Spencer smiled.

"Let me explain. I came to see you when you were three and when you and your mom came to get me at the airport, you gave me a sunflower out of your mom's garden." the gears in her brain began to turn, trying to remember, but once again she sighed in defeat. Spencer took her hand in his, squeezed it reassuring, and continued. "Every time I came to see you, you gave me a sunflower."

"And that's why you call me Sunflower?" Cornelia asked.

"And that's why I call you Sunflower." Cornelia smiled. The tears had ceased for now. Spencer smiled back, but it faded again. "I hate to even ask, but do you remember anything about Dimitri?" her smile faded as well as she tried to remember.

"He is the same age as me, he moved away from Vegas when we were thirteen." she paused, biting her lip trying yo think. " His dad's name was Moses, and I think his mom's name was either Nicole or Nicola."

"Anything else?" Cornelia shook her head. "Well I think I have enough to find him." Cornelia smiled. A tan skinned man came into Cornelia's door.

"Hey Jake." Cornelia called to her nurse.

"Hey Cornie. Time for your meds."

"Oh joy." she deadpanned. Jake smiled.

"I know it sucks, but it's gotta get done." Cornelia sighed as Jake handed her the two small white pills and the paper cup of water. "They upped your dosage, so it'll knock you out pretty quick." she nodded and took the two pills. She slowly sat back onto her pillow and waited for the drowsiness to take over.

"I'll just outside." Spencer assured as he dialed a number into his phone. He pushed call and waited. After three rings, a cheery voice answered.

"Hello Boy Wonder, you have reached the high priestess of all technological, now what can I do ya for?" Spencer smirked at Garcia's witty greeting.

"Hi Garcia. I need you to find someone for me."

"Name please."

"That's the thing. I only have a first name. "

"I need a few more variables than that sweetness."

"Well his name Dimitri, he is sixteen, moved from Vegas in 2008. His father's name is Moses, and his mother's name is either Nicola or Nicole."

"Okay I'll try Nicola first." Spencer heard the clicking the key broad through his phone. "Ahah! His name is Dimitri William LaRueto, son of Moses and Nicola." she gasped, "Oh my."

"What?" Spencer inquired.

"When he was thirteen he was beaten almost to the point of no return by his dad. His father is still serving a 5 year sentence in the pen, and after divorcing the dirtbag, Nicola packed up herself and the young LaRueto and moved to the Garden state of New Jersey where they still reside today."

"What part of New Jersey they live in?"

"Trenton."

"Okay. Can you get protective services to bring them in?"

"That will be tricky." Spencer messaged the bridge of his nose.

"Why?" he inquired.

"Because Nicola and Dimitri fell off the grid about two weeks ago. She emptied the bank account canceled the lease on their apartment, and poof! Gone." Spencer sighed.

"Well how long will it take to find them?"

"Just give me one second… AH HAH! I got 'em."

"Great. When can you bring them in?"

"Right after this freak snow and ice storm passes over."

"Okay, thanks Garcia."

"You are welcome 187."

"Oh, and Garcia?"

"Yes?"

"Could you look up if Phobos and Zoe used a surrogate or something when they had Cornelia?"

"Sure, why?"

"A hunch." Spencer hit the end button and walked back into Cornelia's room. She was lightly snoring, the meds disrupting her nightmares for the moment. He sat back down on the small couch in the corner. He rested his head on his hand. Sleep beckoned him, and he welcomed it. As he closed his eyes, he silently prayed that Penelope would find Dimitri before Phobos did.

~oOo~ 2 weeks later ~oOo~

Spencer slid his key into the lock on his front door. There was a click, and he opened the door. He set the bags he had down in the entry way. Cornelia followed behind him. She winced a little every time moved.

"Your back hurt?" Spencer asked.

"Hm? No, I'm fine."

"Then why are you wincing?" She opened her mouth to reply, but then shut it again. _Finally ran excuses._ Spencer thought. "Do you want something?"

"Do I have a choice?" Spencer smiled and went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. Cornelia cautiously bent down and started digging through her bags get her painkillers out of one of them on the ground. "I would have gotten that." Spencer said. Cornelia than proceeded to shoot Spencer a you're-kidding-me-right look.

"Spence, I'm injured," she slowly rose, "not useless." Spencer smiled and handed Cornelia the glass of water. As she swallowed the pills, Spencer walked past her and started to close to door when he noticed something blonde and colorful rushing out of the elevator.

"Reid! I got them!"

"Who?" Spencer asked as Penelope burst through the door.

"The LaRuetos."  
>"It took two weeks for a snow storm pass?"<p>

"That's beside the point, the point is that I found them and they will arrive at the airport in about half an hour."

"What is going on?" Cornelia questioned.

"Two weeks ago I asked Garcia to try and find Dimitri and his mom." Spencer explained. Cornelia's jaw dropped to the floor. Her mouth pulled into the biggest smile Spencer had seen since Zoe had died. She looked as though she was going to burst from excitement.

"Really?"

"Really girlie-girl." Cornelia practically charged Penelope and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Cornelia exclaimed, almost jumping. Penelope giggled and carefully hugged her back.

"Well we better get move on if we expect to meet them there on time." Penelope said. At that, Cornelia threw open the door and raced toward the elevator.

"Take it easy Cornelia!" Spencer called. He turned to Penelope, "You would think that her back was never cut." Spencer jogged after his goddaughter with Penelope close behind. Cornelia then proceeded to push the "down" button until the elevator door opened. "Well she's excited." Spencer commented. Penelope smiled as she and Spencer stepped into the elevator with the onyx-and-silver haired girl.

"He must be one hell of a friend." Penelope said. Cornelia's smiled went a little brighter.

"You could say that."

~oOo~

Penelope, Spencer, and Cornelia entered the airport.

"You guys stay here, and I will bring them to you, 'kay?" Spencer and Cornelia nodded as Penelope scurried off, her hot pink pumps clicking against the linoleum. Spencer and Cornelia sat in the chairs provided. After about 15 minutes, Cornelia got up and started pacing.

"Cornie." Spencer said but she continued to pace. "You're gonna make a rut in the floor." She kept pacing. Spencer got up and lightly put his hands on her shoulders. Worry was deeply imbedded in her chocolate eyes. "What's wrong?"

"What if he doesn't remember me?" Cornelia asked.

"Nobody, even if they tried could forget you."

"What if I don't remember him?" Spencer sighed and wrapped her in a cautious, but tight hug, trying to ease her fears. Over Cornelia's head, he saw Penelope walking with a woman slender of medium height that he assumed was Nicola. Her light brown hair was pulled back and her hazel eyes were bright. They were followed by a tall well-built young man. His face was slender, and light-skinned with a few freckles. His brown eyes, which were slightly hidden behind dark, loose curls, danced with excitement.

"So that's Dimitri." Spencer said. Cornelia turned to see her friend. When he saw her he stopped in his tracks. A wide smile spread across her lips. Dimitri dropped his bags, ran between his mother and Penelope, and rushed toward Cornelia as she did the same. They meet somewhere in the middle. Dimitri picked Cornelia up and spun her around as Nicola and Penelope got to where Spencer was.

"It's like a scene out of a romantic movie." Penelope said.

"What do you mean by that?" Spencer asked with an eyebrow arched.

"Oh, nothing." Penelope replied. Nicola and Penelope giggled with a hint of I-know-something-you-don't in their voices. Dimitri was still holding Cornelia. Her knees were hitched over his hips. She had his face cradled in on hand and the other was on his shoulder. She rested the bridge of her nose on his forehead. He then brought his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle, but there was three years of passion, and longing behind it. Cornelia's fingers laced through Dimitri's loose curls, holding his lips to hers.

Spencer's jaw dropped to the floor. Penelope and Nicola giggled behind him. Penelope put her hand under Spencer's chin and closed his mouth. She smiled.

"Looks like he's than just a friend."


End file.
